the saberionian saga
by autowarrior
Summary: What if a warrior race wants to  kill all life on planet Earth and  destroy it in the name of Frieza? I will fix chapter 1 and 2 soon. please read and review me what do you think.prologe revised raditz and nappa will have a bigger part in future chapters
1. prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its affiliates but I do own my original characters. (Jamorot, Lucierot, Namchu)

**D.B.Z: Saberionians Attack Earth.**

**Prologue**

Narrator: Fifty years ago, the planet called Cyberionia was attacked by Frieza and his henchmen. Cyberionia was home to a human-like race called the Saberionians.

The Saberionians easily defeated Frieza and his henchmen therefore a truce was called and an alliance was created between the Saberionians and the Cold Army. The Saberionians soon after joined forces with Frieza in his conquest over the galaxies.

After many years of ruling the universe, Frieza was defeated by Goku (in his Super Saiyan form). By this time the Saberionians held a higher position than Frieza and his father, King Cold, within the army.

After his defeat, Frieza was later rebuilt by his father King Cold. Prince Frieza then asked his father if he can go to Earth for revenge and his request was granted. They went to planet Earth to destroy the Super Saiyan named Goku.

When Frieza with his father arrived on planet Earth, Goku was not there. Instead there was someone else waiting for them, a man with a sword named Trunks who later turned out to be a Super Saiyan also. He then killed King Cold and Prince Frieza effortlessly, but the Saberionians were angered by this move the Saiyans had made. The Saiyans had killed their allies. The Saberionians wanted a lot of revenge, after much planning and training they headed to Earth. By the time the androids attacked, the Saberonians were nearing planet Earth to destroy it in the name of King Cold and Frieza.


	2. enter the saberionians

thank you all for reviewing my story i am going to continue this story thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball / z / gt / kai or any of it's continets

I do own my original characters. (Jamorot, Lucierot, Namchu)

* * *

><p><strong>the saberionian saga<strong>

**chapter 1 andriods 16 , android 17,and andriod 18 distroyed enter the saberionians**

**The Battle Scene a vast desert**

* * *

><p>Vegeta is in his regular Saiyan form with Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien. Trunks and<p>

Yamcha then arrive at the battle scene. Trunks then tries to stop him from fighting the andriods.

"Don't fight them." yelled Trunks.

"I will take them all on and nothing will stop me from destroying them" yelled Vegeta back at Trunks

"Hun...what's that power I am sensing?" asked Piccolo  
>"it's not comming from the andriods because their machines" yelled Krillin<p>

"and it's definitly not goku because he is still recovering from the virus"explined Tien

"what ever it is looking to distory this planet"questioned Trunks

"we may need kakerots help and we can't get it untill the antedote takes effect" yelled Vegeta

'18 while they are discussing we should distroy them off gaurd"said 17

mean while three miles away three spaceships that looked like the ones Raditz Nappa and Vegeta

used to come to earth landed.

In each spaceship their was a beings then came out of their spaceship and detected seven vary stong

power levels on their scouters they then flew straght toward the seven vary strong power levels

**Goku's House**

* * *

><p>Goku is in his bed coughing (he coughs every three minents) Goku is also hyperventalating while he is in his bed<p>

which he then goku said "oh I can't wait untill the antedote takes effect and cures his heart virus."

then goku hears king kai voice which said

"Goku,Goku can you hear 's king kai."

"yes I hear you" answered goku

"good,I need to speak with you and Komi"replyed

"Komi can you hear me"asked King Kai

"Yes,I do hear you"replyed Komi

"Good I need to speak with you and Goku" replyed King Kai "but i need to speak with Goku first"

"Ok what is it" said Goku

"goku an alien race called the saberionians they have invaeded earth with one reason...to get revenge on

the deaft of their allies Prince Frezzia King Cold and their henchman's also have three objectives

which are: to kill all sayians leaft,to kill all life on planet Earth,to trun planet Earth into space dust...Goku you

need to fight them with out going super ?The reason being is that like the sayians the saberionians have

seven modes which are saberionian,super saberionian, super saberionian 2, super saberionian 3 ,super saberionian 4,

super saberionian 5, and mega sayian have seven modes also sayian,super sayian, super sayian 2, super

sayian 3 , super sayian 4 , super sayian 5 ,and super sayian they also have in common is that each level is twice as

powerful as the pervious you and vegeta don't even has the power to go super sayian 2 . and if the saberionians

transform to super saberionian 2 or higher he is dead."explained King Kai

"But King Kai (cough,cough) I can't fight I have a pathogen in my heart and the sensay bean is aren't working to heal me

and the antedote Trunks gave me is not taking any affeact on me so I am done for." interupted Goku with his voice now

weaker than ever.

"Komi can shenron heal Goku"asked King Kai"That is why I called you"

Komi then replyed "of course he can Just hang on their goku you will fell better than normal in just a moment"

"good (cough,cough) that's what i like to hear."said Goku his voice now weaker than ever.

the battle feild

While Goku was talking with Komi and King Kai,Vegeta piccolo and Tien was fighting andriod 16 17 and 18

Trunks then leaft to get more antedotes in the Vegeta was not fighting in super sayian all of a suden

the source of the extrimely high power levels apeared and flew straight thru the andriods which distroryed of the beings

there was two males and one female then one male began to talk he said

" I am namchu the strongest out of my family I am hear with my bother and sister to distroy this planet in the name

and hounor of Frezzia and King Cold."

Namchu had black hair like all sayians his hair was shaped like Goku's(super sayian form) his musles were as big as Nappa's, Goku's

(super sayian form), Vegeta's (super sayian form),and Raditz all put was seven feet and five inches tall. He had the same armor

Frezzia had on .then the other male spoke he said

"I am Jamorot I am hear to kill all remaining sayians in revenge for the deaft of King Cold and Frezzia."

Jamorot had the same armor Frezzia had but in black instade of hair is shaped like Goku's his musles were as big as Goku's

and Raditz put the female spoke

"I am Lucierkot, I maybe a woman but I can distroy this planet with one punch I am the seconed strongest out of my family I

am hear to elimiate the life off this planet"

Lucierkot had the same armor Frezzia had but the color of it was hot pink instade of had muscles like hair was

shaped like raditz

"oh I almost forgot to say we are the weakest of the saberionians" yelled namcu

**the city**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Komi has gathered the seven earth dragon balls at the same place Komi than said<p>

"oh mighty shenron come forth and grant us are wish"

then the dragon balls lit up,the sky turned black then shenron out of the dragon balls. then shenron said

"here he who has summoned me I grant you one wish use it wisely"

"oh mighty shenron can you heal Goku from his sickness before he dies "asked Komi who then pauses before he speaks again

"can this wish be granted , mighty shenron,"

"Yes this wish has been granted now I will go back to my slumber untill next time good bye"answered shenron

then the dragon balls flew out of shenrons stomach and every thing returned back to normal

**goku's house**

* * *

><p>Then in Goku's house Goku stangth came back to him, his voice returned back to normal,he then stoped coughing<p>

"yes my health has been restored" yelled Goku "Hey,Chichi I am going to help the others fight."

"knock yourself out Goku all I care about if gohan is all I care about "yelled Chichi at Goku

Goku then runs out of his and starts flying toward the battlefeild

**The battlefeild**

* * *

><p>"W-w-what are you guys" Tien said in fear as he watched piccolo being knoked down uncounsious with one punch<p>

by Jamorot

"we are!saberionians!" they yelled together

Vegeta then said "I heared about your race you are supposed to be invincible." then Vegeta Yells "invincible or

not Wil distrory you three one by one I will not allow you or any one else to distroy the sayians,the humans and

expecally not this planet!"

Vegeta then starts to charge up his energy .

**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>narrator:<strong>With Goku now healed an on his way to the battle feild but while goku is on his way there ,

Vegeta must fight the Goku come in time?Can Vegeta fight the saberionians

and win?are the saberionians really invicible? find out next dragon ball Z

**narrator:**Don't go away sceans from the next episode coming up next

**Previews:**"with a power level of 58,000 this is going to be easy" yelled Lucierkot...

"prince Vegeta what are you doing you can beat these guys"...

"Kakoriot"said a fimilular voice

**see what happens next on: Vegeta vs Jamorot a message from dead sayians**

**hope you like it review please**


	3. Vegeta vs Jamorot a message from

thanks every one for I need you all to send me your ideas for a oc.

i need three oc's right now for the mother and father of Jamorot ,Lucierot ,and namchu.

and for the royal family of the saberionians.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Dragon ball / Z / GT / Kai or any of it's affiliates.I do own my

original characters. (Jamorot, Lucierot, Namchu).

**The saberionian saga**

**chapter 2 Vegeta vs Jamorot a message from dead sayians**

**Flying over a village ( Goku's location)**

* * *

><p>Goku is now flying over a the rate he is flying it should take two hours to arrive<p>

at the battlefield.

'Just hang on their guys in about two hours i will be their to fight ' said Goku in his mind.

But in a hour and a half something strange happens.

"Kakorot" said a fimiliar voice.

The voice was so fimiliar that it sounded like exactly like the voice of Raditz.

Then the voice was heared again "Kakorot,Kakorot can you hear me."

This time Goku heared the voice and stopped flying.

"Who dares call me by the name of Kakorot" yelled Goku

"Kakorot it's me your brother Raditz the sayian who you fought before you fought Napa who

I am also with we must speak to you"said Raditz

"Okay go ahead I will allow you to seak with me"replyed Goku

"Listen the enimies you are about to face are long time enimies of the sayian they even tried to

distroy planet Vegeta before Frezia did. The only reason why the saberionians did not suceed was because

the super sayian ape (which is also called super sayian 6) stoped after that battle the

super sayian ape soon disapeared so Frezia distroyed planet vegeta because Frezia was afriad of the

super sayian ape and he only alowed three sayians to live vegeta, Napa , and me Raditz you have already

landed on earth so you lived to." Explianed Raditz.

"Thats all" asked Goku

"Oh, but wait theirs more to it as you already know both sayians and saberionians have seven transformations

and each mode is twice as stronger than the previous hears another thing the saberionians sended

their weakest warriors to earth they are probably trying to mock you but they really want revenge for the deaft

of Frezia and King Cold." explianed Napa

"You must revive us we are now on your side we are also alot stronger than when we fought you."said Raditz

" Tell king kai to tell the Gran elder of the nemekians to bring the nemekian dragon balls to earth with a nemekian

who can speak nemekian and revive us we are now on your side."said Raditz

Then Goku resumes flying toward the battlefield

**The battlefield**

* * *

><p>While Goku was talking to the two dead sayians Raditz and Napa vegeta was getting ready to take on Jamorot alone.<p>

"Ha Ha Ha a sayian trying to defeat me i will tear you apeart with my bear hands sayian. Hey Lucierot ?" Yelled Jamorot

"What is it Jamorot?" questioned Lucierot

"Can i have a power level check?" asked Jamorot

"Sure thing. um lets see the bald headed person power level is uncounsous green guy power level is 2, the human with the

orange suit power level is 4034,the human with the three eyes power level is 4297, the demi sayian with the black hair

power level is 48657."said Lucierot

"This should be easy"said namchu

"With a power level of 58000 this should be easy"said Lucierot

" I won't even have to intervine"said namchu

"No you got it all 's me the one who will defeat you one by one.I am Vegeta!Prince of the sayians!And I will not be

defeated" yelled Vegeta

Then vegeta charges full speed and punches Jamorot but Jamorot disapears and reapears behined vegeta Jamorot then kicks

vegeta in his back which throws vegeta six feet into the then flies out of the earth and shouts a energy blast

at Jamorot and Jamorot deflects it like it is nothing.

Then all of a sudden a vary mysterious voice said "Prince Vegeta!What are doing you can fight him with out going super sayian this is your father

don't go super sayian unless I tell you to"

Then vegeta carges up his energy increaseing his power level because he has now gained his confidence back.

"Hun,his power level is at 180000" yelled Lucierot

"try and evade my galtic gun" yelled Vegeta

but Jamorot shoot an energy blast at vegeta which knocked vegeta uncounsious

"vegeta"yelled gohan

"His power level just droped to 5"said Lucierot

**a vast sea Goku's location**

* * *

><p>mean while Goku is flying over a vast sea while he is flying he asked king kai in his mind<p>

' King Kai can i talk to you'

'shure Goku what is it' answers king kai

' can you tell the Gran elder of the nemekians to bring dende with the nemekian dragon balls to earth to revive two former enimies

who are now allies their names are Raditz and Napa'asked Goku

'are you shure Goku what if they never changed' asked king kai

' yes i am shure answered Goku

'well no'replyed king kai

'please king kai the fate of the universe reast in your hands' beged Goku

'no!' replyed king kai

'come on king kai'replyed Goku

'all right i will do it' replyed king kai

**king kai's world**

* * *

><p>"Gran elder, it is king kai from the northern quardrent of the galaxy i need to speek with you said king kai<p>

'what is it king kai' replyed the Gran elder

'the sayian who defeated Frezia needs the dragon balls so he can revive his brother and a friend of his brother can you send the dragon balls

planet earth' said king kai

'okay i will send the dragon balls with dende it should arrive on earth in around half an hour'replyed the Gran elder

'Goku the Gran elder said he will do it it should arrive on planet earth in half and hour' replyed king kai

* * *

><p><strong>to<strong> **be contined**

**narrator:**

what will happen to vegeta?

can he save him self?

or will Goku come and save him?

find out next time on dragon ball z

don't go away sceans frome the next episode of dragon ball z is coming up next

**scean from the next episode:**

"hun his power level just sky rocketed his power level is now at 15800 and rising"...

**find out what will happen next on were oh were is Goku vegeta's ultimate showdown**


End file.
